


On Top of the Mountain

by flowers_gypsies



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15572259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers_gypsies/pseuds/flowers_gypsies
Summary: A completely fictitious take on what happened during the flower ceremony





	On Top of the Mountain

All around her was this buzz, this level of excitement that was not only coming from the crowd but the team that surrounded them. Behind her, she registered Marie and Patch embracing and he whispered in her ear, inaudible to her but she them well enough that they were also taking this moment in because this is what they missed in 2006. More importantly, she could feel the overwhelming touch of her partner, setting fire to her skin and sparking her with energy, or perhaps that was the adrenaline. 

“We did it T, we had our moment and no one can ever take that from us.” He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her body, from his words or the intimacy of their hug she did not know.

“I love you Tutu and I can’t believe that 20 years ago I was scared about holding the hand of this little seven-year-old. What an idiot huh?” She giggled because honestly she felt the same but for once Scott found the words she was desperately searching for. They finally pulled away and went on hugging everyone around them, thanking them and accepting their congratulations.

She wanted to be near him, to continue holding on to him and not let go but their moment was over, for now, they needed to share this moment with those who helped get them there. 

Before she knew it, “First Place Canada, Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir,” was projected around the arena. They skated out to the middle for more bows and to the applause of the arena, perhaps the entire world. Making sure that they thanked the French and the Shitubanis and congratulated them because they did not lose gold but instead won their medals. Something she and Scott knew all too well. 

“You know what we do now right?” He whispered in her ear as they swapped places on the podium. “We get married,” he said as he leant down to kiss Tessa’s shoulder and wrap his arm around her stomach, their arms gripping each other.

“Really Scott, right now, you couldn’t have waited for us to be alone,” he knew she wasn't serious because Tessa was already doing that laugh cry that he claimed to love so much.

“Would have you preferred for me to have done it during the Free because I would’ve but I thought you wanted to win. And is that a no?”

“Of course it’s not, I told you I would say yes anytime anywhere but yes I appreciate you not doing while we were competing. So yes Scotty, it’s always a yes.” They were brought back to reality, and back to what thry should have been concentrating on, the flower ceremony as the official congratulated them and gave them a soft tiger each.

“You always said you wanted to get the moment captured, and I did more than that, I got it on video as well but no one realises because this is all ours Kiddo.” 

Scott carried Tessa off the podium for their victory lap around the arena and she knew that this was it, this is the moment that when friends and family ask how we got engaged, this is the moment that they would tell them.

 

Much later after the interviews and more hugs from everyone around us, the two had a moment to themselves and Tessa could finally pull him into an empty room to kiss him and time just stood still. This kiss was for the 7 and 9-year-old who couldn’t talk to each other. For the 15 and 17-year-old who struggled to spend time alone because of the hormones and the feelings that filled up the empty space that surrounded them. More importantly, this is for the two kids from Ontario who achieved the dream, again. Finally having the Olympic experience they dreamed about; they were healthy and she could walk where she wanted and they had a coach, or two, that was in their corner that only wanted the best for them. The kiss felt like 5 seconds and 20 years all wrapped in one, only breaking apart because of a knock at the door. She knew who it was, the only people who would dare interrupt right now. The only people who would truly share this moment with them, because no matter what they said to the media later on, only a select few would understand what the 7 minutes on the ice meant.

“Knock knock, put your clothes back on Scotty,” and just like that their engaged bubble burst because of Jordan. But no one blamed her for the comment, not even Tessa with her face burning up, because everyone in the family had walked in on them at some point and no one was willing to risk it again.

They reluctantly broke apart knowing their family was going to trample them, that they would want to hug them, jump up and down with them and would force them apart if necessary so they could celebrate with them, properly. Kate and Alma walked in first, with obvious signs that they two, like their youngest children, had shed a tear or two during the flower ceremony. In followed the rest of the family that had made the trip to South Korea, all squeezing into the once empty room and taking their turns to hug pthe now most decorated figure skaters in Olympic history.

After some time had passed, and Tessa and Scott had managed to thank everyone from their family, singular not plural because it was one family celebrating in that room, not two, Danny spoke up from the doorway, “hey Scotty want to tell us about that moment of your hand on Tessa’s stomach, something else you want to tell us.” And with that everyone looked to the two who were seemingly having a private conversation but instead of words, they were using their telepathic connection, when they finally realised that most humans need words to understand a conversation, Scott replied with, “Ummm, yeah, soo Tessa isn’t pregnant, she is just my fiancé.” 

“Just your fiancé, I thought she was your ‘platonic’ business partner,” teased Jordan, never missing an opportunity to mock the two, never mind that they just won the Olympics and that they were Virtue and Moir, to her and the rest of their family they would just Tessa and Scott and she has always treated them as such. 

After much teasing from the whole family who had thoughts on the engagement, some more eloquently expressed than others, “Don’t know why they are spending money on a wedding, they are already an old married couple,” Charlie said to Joe Moir, who didn’t say anything but nodded his head in agreement. Only select people who were not in the room would ever find out just how Scott proposed because it was personal and it was theirs. Two of them being Marie and Patch who just shook their heads because of course these two couldn't just win the Olympics again, they had to make it better than it already was.

*******

The rest of the world would only find out their true relationship status months and months later, during the Thank You Canada Tour when a certain castmate couldn't resist teasing them during intermission, revealing just enough that the two had no choice but finally tell the truth. It didn't matter that the whole world knew because they only got snapshots of the relationship or performances by the two on the ice. The relationship of two kids from Ontario was theirs and theirs only.

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is obviously fictitious but hey it gave me an excuse to watch the flower ceremony repeatedly


End file.
